Sakura's Upsetting and Romantic Lifestyle
by Fairytopicalromance
Summary: Sakura has issues about how to get life so she depends on alot of people can Kiba, Gaara, Ino and Tenten restore her life and help her be romantic? Read and find out. M for tragedy, lemons, and LANGUAGE.
1. Getting Ready for the Day

-1I really hope you enjoy this because it's my second and it's gonna rock, I hope.

'inner thoughts'

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Sakura pressed the 'snooze' button on her alarm clock. Her hair was a mess, she got up, and started to take a shower and testing the temperature of the water before getting in and putting scented shampoo and conditioner in her hair and washing it out.

She gets out and thinks to herself 'I smell like roses and lilies put together!' She giggles and gets out. She puts on a black corset with purple ribbons wrapping around her tiny body, with big, baggy black Tripp pants with chains and straps and putting on her dark black eyeliner that makes her look like Gaara. Sakura puts on a light black jacket and she zips it up all the way as always.

She finally arrives at her new school, 'Oh what if noone likes me!?' she asked herself. Her appearance always scared people away from her.

Flashback.

_Some teenaged boys where calling her names, "Aw, look at the little whore walking down the street," said one. "Yeah, I bet she doesn't know how to even say it!" said another. Sakura turned on them with her hair staticing and her chidori comes at them with full force and wrapped them up with the lightning like power and killed them. There was a group of people watching as she does this. Everyone ran in panic to tell the hogaga about her. "What do think now you punk ass whore!" yelled Sakura at the top of her lungs._

End Flashback

While thinking she wrapped her headband around her neck. She got her schedule. (Normally it would be eight but, I decided to only put four.)

1st Trigonometry -- Asuma

2nd Home Economics-- Orochimaru

3rd World History-- Iruka

4th P.E.--Kakashi

'Hmm, pretty easy this year.' she thought

1st period

In math, she makes friends easily with Ino and Tenten. " So Sakura, where are you from?" they both asked. "Um, I'm from the Lightning village." she replied. "Awesome!" they say in unison. "Do you wanna come over to my house sometime?" asked Tenten. "Um, sure why not?" Sakura said since she doesn't have any parents.

Flashback

_Sakura was skipping with a paper in her hand and started to open the door of her house. "Daddy! Mommy! You won't believe it!" Sakura said excitedly while walking into the kitchen. "I got an A!" Sakura freezes, her blood runs cold, she drops the paper and stares at two bodies on the floor, and right on the wall it said "Go die! You don't belong here! Leave, or you'll end like them." She touched the writing, it was blood, her parents blood…Without thinking she grabbed the lemur and some clothes, she already inherited her parents money. She knew where they had money and credit and debt cards. Then… she ran…ran to Konoha, nothing bad happens there. _

End flashback

Reviews! Not done yet. Next chapter is a little upsetting and romantic.


	2. School

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I forgot to tell you, I made Sakura like a cat person.(Please don't hate me!!!!)

"Hello! Anyone home?" said Ino. "Whoa, Sakura, you don't look so good." said Tenten. "I'm fine, just got deep in thought." Sakura said smiling. "Okay then, I like your ears and tail!" said Tenten excitedly. "Let me guess…cat?" "Yes! You're actually the first person to get it right!" said Sakura hiding her sad and scared feelings. "Does Gaara and Kankuro go here?" asked Sakura. "Don't forget Temari," said Ino.

Sakura, Kankuro and Gaara have always been friends but she's never been friends with Temari. Sakura never understood it, if she could be friends with her brothers, then why can't she be friends with her?

"Hey, are you daydreaming?" said Tenten. "Yeah, I'm just thinking how long it's been since I've actually talked to Gaara and Kankuro." said Sakura getting up " Why are you getting up?" asked Ino. "The bell rang, it just was too faint for ya'll to hear." said Sakura.

"Um, Asuma-sensei?" said Sakura. "Yes," said Asuma. "The bell rang can we leave?" asked Sakura. "Yes, class don't for get to study for next weeks test!"

2nd period--Home Economics

"Welcome class! Today we will get to know our food supplies and you will all get your own cooking book ." said Orochimaru. "Okay, you all get in to groups!"

The students scramble to get a partner, as for Sakura she just sat down by herself. Before she knew it, everyone had a partner except for her.

That class went by fast…"Okay, class study for your supplies test tomorrow."

The bell rings for lunch.

"So Ino, Tenten, where do you usually sit?" asked Sakura with her lunch at hand. "Over there." Ino pointed to the table three tables in front of them. "Oh," Sakura said. "You also said you knew that Gaara goes here, well he sits over there," Tenten pointed to the darkest part of the cafeteria. "Thanks, I'll be right back."

Reviews!

I wonder what's gonna happen?! I don't even know myself, I hope you enjoy. I probably have the next chapter up soon.


	3. Big Fight and Little Issues

-1Right I forgot to tell you the pairs: Kiba X Sakura, Ino X Shikamaru, and Tenten X Rock Lee.

I burned my finger so if I miss type something please, don't hate me.

I also lied about the 1st chapter, no lemon until probably these next few.

Disclaimer: I don't won Naruto

Sakura walks over toward Gaara and Kankuro. "Hey, Sakura! What is up?" asked Kankuro while giving her a hug.

"Sakura, what's wrong you, look like you've been crying, did you remind yourself of your parents again?" asked Gaara also giving her a hug and not letting her go.

" Well… um… yes!" She practically yelled, 'Sakura, please don't cry.' thought Kankuro. He hated to see her cry.

Flashback

_Kankuro is walking with his dad to the supermarket when, he sees a girl with pink hair and has ears and a tail like a cat. "Dad you go ahead I want to go to the Comic book store." Kankuro said. His dad nods and goes inside the store while Kankuro walks over to the girl._

"_What's wrong?" asked Kankuro. "My parents… they're both dead… someone killed them…" said the cat like girl sobbing like crazy._

" _Did you try to go to the police?" he asked. " They all told me to leave… they told me that I don't belong here… and that… I … should… DIE! She cried even harder._

_Kankuro was shocked he got furious, until he felt a hand on his cheek. _

"_Don't get mad, it's my fault I had a dream of this happening." she said getting up. _

"_I should have told my parents but, I just ignored it, so don't worry about it okay?" "Okay," said Kankuro calming down. _

"_You should come and live with me, my brother and my sister." said Kankuro with enthusiasm. _

"_Okay," said the girl." By the way, I'm Sakura." "Kankuro," said the boy. _

End flashback

"Sakura you need to find self-control." Gaara told her. "I can't…I've tried…" she said above a whisper. ' she's too upset to even talk,' thought Kankuro.

" Okay Gaara I'm good… I just needed someone to hug." She said wiping away her tears.

"And thank you Kankuro," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sakura starts to walk back to her friends. " Aw, the little bitch is done crying." said the quarterback of the football team.

"What did you just call me?" she said through her teeth. "I called you a B.I.T.C.H.!" he yelled.

That made Sakura so angry that her hair started to static up. She started to run at him full force until someone grabbed her and lifted her up.

"Calm down Sakura," said a boy with frizzy hair and a dog in his coat..

"LET ME GO!!!" Sakura yelled. " No, violence isn't the answer." he yelled back.

Sakura stopped moving and he put her down, then Sakura looked like she was going to tell him sorry, but she socked him right in the gut.

"Ooh," said Ino and Tenten in unison.

Sakura slaps her hands together and walks back to her friends. "Sorry guys." said Sakura. " Sorry?! You just hit the meanest person in the whole school!" said Ino. "Yeah, what Ino said." said Tenten.

REVIEWS!

Can you believe what Sakura did?

Sooo, what do ya think? Just wait the next chapters with Kiba and Sakura! I'll be typing just you wait!


	4. Making Sakura Upset

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

There might, be some tragic content in here. If you are queasy to blood don't read all the way down.

"Really?" asked Sakura. "Yeah, he's such a man-whore! He's dated every girl in this school! Well except for me, you, and Tenten." said Ino.

"Hey," said the boy with frizzy hair. "Are you okay? Do you feel better? I saw that you were crying earlier and I was making sure you were okay." said the boy.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I have to take out my anger on the person who caused it." said Sakura shaking her finger. "But, you can talk to Kankuro about that. My name is Sakura, by the way." she said.

"Kiba, and this is Akamaru." said the boy shaking her hand. Kiba blushed while she smiled and said, " You've got a good grip!"

"Um, you do too." he said letting go of her hand. He could tell, she was the one for him, but he could also tell that she wasn't the type of girl to get mad.

"Nice, ears,,, and tail." said Kiba. "Are you a cat person?" "Naw, really?! Haven't noticed!" she said sarcastically.

"Ha! Ha! Very cute!" said Kiba. "Yes, you are." Sakura said quietly.

Kiba blushed he barely knew her and already was falling in love with her. 'I…I think I love her. No! Well, I guess it's love at first sight.' Kiba thought.

"Hello? Anyone home?!" asked Sakura. "Um, Yes. Sorry." said Kiba blushing harder than ever.

"Are you okay? You seem like you've been in a hot shower." said Sakura curiously.   
"Oh, You're…fi…I mean…I'm fine." Kiba stuttered out with a smile. 'Hm, he's acting weird. Maybe he likes me… No, noone likes me cause everyone is afraid of me…Well he's not maybe…just maybe…' thought Sakura. 'I love him…'

"Um, Kiba," said Sakura. "Yes," Kiba replied looking into her bright green eyes. "Ino, Tenten and I are going to hang out at Ino's house do you want to come?" asked Sakura. "Um, yeah sure. I'll just have to ask my parents…" said Kiba. 'Parents… I wonder what it would be like to have them now.' Sakura thought while trying to hold back tears.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" asked Tenten. "Hm, Yeah, I'm fine…Do you know where the closest bathroom is?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…Here I will escort you there." said Tenten. "Thanks," said Sakura still trying to hold in the tears.

Sakura never showed fear or cried in front of anybody…Especially after her parents death.

"Here we are!" said Tenten. "Thanks, Tenten," Sakura said hugging her. Tenten was shocked, this was the first time Sakura had ever shown affection toward her…or anyone!

Sakura walks away into the bathroom alone and takes out her razor and slices a good couple of cuts onto her skin. She watched how the blood tricked down her arm and onto the floor. She cuts herself one last time before she got so dizzy, she fell on the floor on her blood. She thought 'I…I cut …my…my…myself… t….t….t…too much.' Sakura gently fell into a deep sleep.

"Hey, how long has she been in the bathroom?" whispered Kankuro, since they now were in class. Ino looks at her silver watch and whispers back "About thirty minutes." 'Oh no.' Kankuro thought. "Um, Iruka-sensei?" asked Kankuro. "I need to go to the bathroom." "Okay, go but be back within 10 minutes." Iruka-sensei replied.

Kankuro ran to every girls bathroom until, he found her out cold on the floor, in the girls bathroom around the corner, of the cafeteria. He saw her in her blood, 'aw, Sakura, why? Why did you do this?' he asked her in his head. Kankuro saw her left wrist it still hasn't healed, she was still losing blood. He picked her up and went to the nurses office. "Help! Nurse Peach!" Roared Kankuro. "Yes, dear…Oh my! What happened to her?" asked Nurse Peach. "She cuts herself…and…she lost a lot of blood." said Kankuro sternly.

"Hm, I'll take care of her and when she wakes up I will call down for you, um." said Nurse Peach. "What is your name dearest?" "Kankuro." he said. "Spell it for me please." she said getting a piece of paper and a pen. "K.A.N.K.U.R.O." he said slowly. "Okay, I will call you when she's ready to see you dearest, you might also have to call her parents…"

"YOU STUPID HAG! SHE HAS NO PARENTS! THAT'S WHY SHE CUT HERSELF! YOU BITCH! CAN'T YOU READ HER FILES! IT SAYS 'SHE HAS NO PARENTS, SO KEEP A GOOD EYE OUT FOR HER!' YOU ARE A STUPID BITCH!" Kankuro yelled at her and walked away. The nurse was so shocked and sad that she could barely move. 'Oh my!' she thought. 'no parents? How do the poor dear live?' The nurse began to work on Sakura.

Reviews! I'm so sorry it took me forever to finish this. Do you think Kankuro did the right thing by yelling at Nurse Peach? I think he did cause she's a faculty member, she's suppose to know everything, anyway next chapter will be up soon!


	5. Sakura's Hated and loved Life

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This chapter is about Ino explaining parents to Sakura ,and it's also about…well you'll have to read it. No lemon…yet.

'Sigh 'I can't believe that bitch! Didn't she read the students files on health? Well obviously not.' Kankuro thought to himself as he walked into the room and sat back in his seat.

"So, is she alright?" whispered Ino. "No, I'm afraid not. She cut herself till she passed out in her own pool of blood." he whispered back.

"She what?!" asked Ino and Tenten. "Oh, my god!"

"Excuse me? Am I interrupting anything important?" asked Iruka-sensei looking at the three students talking. " Kankuro replied sarcastically, "Oh, it's nothing really important…it's only that Sakura nearly cut herself to death." "Oh my!" said Iruka.

They whole class started to chit-chat about Sakura's cut issues. The Top cheerleader, Kin, said" Hm, I knew that freak would do something like that," all the other cheerleaders did was laugh and talk about if Sakura would die or not. They stopped laughing when they saw kunai's near their faces.

"Aw, did you really miss me that much?! I'm so shocked." Sakura said sarcastically.

"SAKURA!" they squealed as soon as the bell rang and ran out to their fourth period classes.

"Sakura!" Yelled Ino and Tenten hugging her tightly. "We thought you were gone!" They let her go. "Aw, ya'll already were gonna give up on me just like that?" Sakura snapping her fingers. Then Kankuro hugs her from behind and says " I thought that you were a goner too." "Aw I thought you of all people would know not to worry about me and to forget that it takes me a while to generate my chakra so I can heal myself." said Sakura.

Flashback (this was when Sakura was living with Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari.)

"_Hey, Sakura! You're bleeding." said Kankuro. _

"_Oh, I am? Hold on." she said generating her chakra. She closed her eyes and her hair started to static a little. Then she touched the wound and said "heal unto me!" _

_Before Kankuro knew it, the wound was healed and there wasn't a sight of it even being there._

End Flashback

"Naw, I didn't forget I just…lost memory that you had that power because, I thought that your chidori took over your healing." Kankuro explained to Sakura.

"Sigh, Kankuro. It's like you don't know me anymore." said Sakura breaking from his embrace.

"Sakura." he whispered.

"Kankuro, maybe you should come and hang out with me and Kiba at Ino's house…I mean if that's okay with her." She said looking at Ino.

"Oh, it's okay, you can invite at least four people…Well that's what I say anyway." Ino said looking at her feet.

"Why?" asked Tenten.

"Because my parents said I can only have five people." Ino sweat dropped. " I'm in so much trouble."

'Hm, parents.' Sakura thought.

"Hey, Ino." asked Sakura. "Yeah," said Ino looking at her. "What's it like to have… parents?" Sakura said, she said the last part of the question slowly.

"Well, hm, how should I put it?" Ino said thinking. 'If I tell her it's like lemons and lemonade, then she's gonna go crying and try to kill herself again, but, I guess it's the only way that I can put it. Oh god! Please don't let her cry, I hate to see her cry.'

"It'slikelemonsandlemonademixedtogether!" Ino said very fast hoping for her to catch it.

"What?" asked Sakura.

Ino sighed and said calmly, "It's like lemons and lemonade mixed together." Sakura looked at her like she had no idea what she was talking about. Ino explained even further, "Like, hm, they depend on each other for survival." Ino said explaining further. " Like, you can't have lemonade without lemons, cause if you didn't put lemons in the lemonade, all you would have is sugar water. So that's how parent's are to kids." Ino stopped herself she didn't want to hurt Sakura even more.

"Oh, I understand." Sakura said quietly, "Thanks, Ino. Only you could explain it that good." Sakura hugged Ino and they all went to there next classes.

Fourth period

"Alright students. I am Kakashi-sensei, as you can tell I'm the girls physical education teacher." said the teacher. " I also, manage the boys' wrestling team, and girls volleyball."

All the girls just looked at Kakashi like 'are you serious.'

Kin the captain of the cheer squad asked, "Can we all make fun of Sakura, that could be an exercise for her."

"How about…No! Instead you and the rest of the cheerleaders can run five miles around the track field, without stopping, and if you do…I add more laps." said Kakashi-sensei.

"But…" said the cheerleaders.

"Get up and get your asses around that track…NOW!" he said while they get up and run.

'Wow,' thought Sakura. ' He's protecting me. Maybe this won't be a bad year after all!'

"Anyone else want to make fun of someone who's life is already miserable? Cause if you do…I will make YOUR life miserable, understood!" said Kakashi angrily.

"YES, SIR!" Everyone said. Sakura blushed madly.

After the cheerleaders did about seven laps or so, Kakashi set the girls up to do some chalk drawings. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were set up, so they went to get some chalk draw with.

"Okay, I want you to draw the first thing that comes to your mind…Just don't let you partner see it, cause when your group gets done, you all are going to put comments under their pictures or words, then when your group is done, you will go to the next group that is done and do the same thing, until you all are done." explained Kakashi-sensei.

The students all nodded their heads and got to work. Sakura did a portrait of her parents dead bodies as she could remember the incident. She drew it perfect, every detail was shown on the picture, even her scared face. Ino did a flower field with her, Tenten, and Sakura in it, and Tenten drew a picture of Kakashi-sensei.

When they were all done, Kakashi said, "Okay, let your partner see your drawings."

Sakura looked at Ino's picture and put 'Really beautiful,' Ino looked at Sakura's picture and didn't know what to put, she looked at how detailed the picture was, she saw how scared Sakura was when she saw her parents dead, all she put was 'Um, very detailed.' Sakura then went to Tenten's picture and she put 'cool! Very detailed!' Then Tenten, looked at Ino's picture and put 'Awesome! I wish I could draw fields!' Ino looked at Tenten's and put 'Cool! I wish I could draw people!' Then Tenten looked at Sakura's her smile turned into a frown. She thought 'Oh My God! This is was Sakura saw when she was five?!' Tenten saw Ino's comment and put 'Nice details, I wish I could put details like you can!' But deep inside both Ino and Tenten they wanted to put 'I feel so sorry for you. Why did you put something so gruesome on the sidewalk?' They knew that would only hurt her feelings so they put nice stuff.

Everyone switched until it was the cheerleaders turn to look at Ino's groups pictures, They looked at Tenten's and put, 'you bitch! We can't believe you can be with that freak Sakura! If you where not friends with her, we would be your friends…AS IF!!!' They looked at Ino's and put, 'Hm, maybe if that bitch wasn't in the picture, we would like it but since she is…we hate it even more!!!' They looked at Sakura's…their faces turned pale, and their blood ran cold…they couldn't believe what she's been through… but they put ' YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED LIKE THEM, BITCH!!!' After their work was done, they laughed and went to Kakashi, with the others talking about Sakura's drawing.

"Okay," Kakashi said. "Now, I am going to look at your drawings." Kakashi looked at the drawings commenting after he looked at each one, he finally came to Ino's group.

He saw Ino's and Tenten's…Then he looked at Sakura's…He got very worried, he said "Sakura, will you please come here?" "Um, yes, sensei." Sakura said getting up.

"Did you draw this," Kakashi said pointing to the drawing. "Yes," She responded. "Why?" "Because, you need to see a therapist." Kakashi said to the point. Sakura looked at him like he was crazy, Kakashi said, "I'm serious Sakura," "I know you are sensei, sigh, I just don't have enough money for it, and if I get a job, I have to have "Parents" to sign for me, I just can't afford it, I'm sorry sensei…Unless you can find someone that doesn't charge to see a 'sick' person, call me." Sakura said walking away, and sitting back down where she was seated.

'Hm, Sakura seems to get very sensitive when you talk about something about her parents. Hm, someone could also, get their head cut off by her sword if they aren't careful, or could get electrocuted by her chidori. Hm, we all have to be careful.'

The bell rang for the end of the school day, Sakura was so happy, 'No more damn people to hang on my parents death. I mean, I got over it why can't they,' Sakura thought while she got her stuff out of her locker.

She sensed chakra and without turning around she said, "Kiba, now what do you want?" "Damn it! How'd ya know it was me?" He asked shocked that she knew who it was. "Well, um, let me see…Oh, maybe because I've known you like forever and I know your chakra, but don't let me cramp your style." She said closing the locker door and starts to walk with Kiba to find Ino.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you?" asked Kiba. "I'm tiered of everyone saying 'Oh, look! She has no parents, she can't EVER take care of herself! Let's go help her!' Sakura said annoyed.

"Well Sakura. What's wrong with your mouth?" he asked as Akamaru poked his head out of Kiba's jacket. "Nothing, I tell them to leave me the fuck alone, but they don't! Sigh, Kiba, you Ino, Tenten, Gaara, and Kankuro…you all are my only friends…I scare everyone else away." said Sakura.

"Well, Sakura I will never ever think of hating you, or even dream of it." Kiba said getting closer to her. "D…d…do…y…y…you…r…r…really…mean t…t…that? Sakura said trembling.

"Yes, Sakura, I do." Kiba said then kissing her lips softly.

Reviews! What do you think? Tell me.


	6. Party Fever! Part 1

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Characters: Tenten X Sakura., Kiba X Sakura, Tenten X Temari, Ino X Sakura.

Yes, I know I put girl parings so if there are any guys who like girl on girl or girls who like girl on girl keep reading but if you don't just skip to the reviewing…

This chapter contains lemony content .

'Oh my god! Kiba just kissed you! What do you do? Kiss back? Okay that's what I'll do.' thought Sakura.

Sakura leans in and kisses Kiba back, Kiba thought 'Wow, her lips are so soft, like rose petals.'

'Wow, oh my god! He likes me, like he said he did! I'm so excited!' Sakura thought. They would have stayed like that forever, but their lungs screamed for air.

"Hey, Kiba. Ino has invited us to a pajama party at her house, at seven tonight, do you wanna come?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" He replied.

So they go home and Sakura goes and takes a bath, and washes her hair with her new strawberry-vanilla frazzle shampoo and conditioner, then dries and straightens her pink hair and puts it up in a very loose ponytail. After her hair is done, she washes her face with her Proactive solution before moving onto her wardrobe. Sakura decides to pull out her black and lime green fringed tank-top with 'Life is rough, deal with it!', that goes above her belly button and her fringed black and lime green short-shorts, that are low rise on with her lime green, fuzzy, slippers.

After she had finished her look for the slumber party, she gets her black and lime green sleeping bag with a lime green pillow. Sakura decided to bring some of her CD's like 'My Chemical Romance', 'Green Day', and 'Three Days Grace'.

Sakura looks at the clock and sees that is 6:30, 'okay, time to call Kiba to pick me up.' thought Sakura. She picked up the phone and dialed Kiba's cell number, "Hello?" he answered

"Hi, Kiba! I'm ready to go! How about you?" Sakura asked.

"Almost, I'm be there soon! Love ya!" Kiba said.

Sakura was shocked, he hasn't told her that not even her old boyfriend.

"Hello?! Anyone there?" He asked.

"Um, yes, I heard you, just deep in thought , I love ya too." Sakura said smiling.

"Well…um…okay…bye Sakura." said Kiba shyly.

"Bye," said Sakura sexily.

She hung the phone on the receiver and waited for Kiba to tell her that he was here. Sakura waited for about fifteen minutes before Kiba finally called her and told her that he was here.

"What took you so long?" asked Sakura getting in the car. Kiba's car is a convertible blue-gray Ferrari.

"Well, it took me forever to get Akamaru to get in his box type thing." Kiba explained. "Oh," Sakura replied. "So are you excited?!" "Yea, how about you baby?" "Ready as I'll ever be!" Then it struck her, those are the exact words her old boyfriend told her and that was her exact response.

Kiba saw that something was bothering her, "Sakura, what's wrong? Tell me, maybe I can…"

"NO. You can't help me." "Why not baby?" Kiba asked and touching her skin oh so lightly.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Sakura yelled.

"What's wrong Sakura! Tell Me! It's obvious that something is bothering you." Said Kiba.

"Okay," Sakura confessed, "When I was ten I was raped by my boyfriend,"

"Oh, Sakura, that's awful." Kiba said stopping at a red light. "Sakura, why didn't you tell me when I first met you." asked Kiba touching her hand lightly.

"Because, if you knew the truth, then I thought that you would hate me." Sakura said sadly.

"Sakura, tell me everything." Said Kiba sternly.

"Okay," Sakura said sadly.

"When, I was ten I was walking down the street with my boyfriend, then he tells me to get in the car with him and his mother so I did. He said that we were going to his house to watch a movie, I was smart enough to know what to do and what not to do." Sakura explained.

"So, when we arrived, I realized that this woman wasn't his mother, it was just one of his mother's co-workers. So, then I just thought 'okay, maybe his mom is too busy.' But I could feel something wasn't right," Sakura explained further.

Kiba nodded his head, to tell her that he was listening, 'Oh my god! I wonder who her boyfriend was?' Kiba thought.

"I couldn't have imagined what he did to me for the next hour or so…" Sakura couldn't talk about it anymore.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm so sorry, thank you for telling me about that, now I know not to rush you." Said Kiba with a smile.

Sakura touched Kiba's face lightly, and said " Kiba, I know you'd never do anything like that, that's why I love you, cause your nice and you know how to treat a lady."

Kiba goes red and says " Thanks Sakura, and even underneath all of that punk-rocker-gothic stuff, I know you have a great heart and you sparkle in the sunlight, even when your mad." Kiba smiled at her which made her turn her red.

"Okay, here we are Ino's house." said Kiba.

They could already hear the music going…

_And all the things you never ever told me!_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna hug me!_

"Wow! I didn't know Ino liked My Chemical Romance!" said Sakura.

"Neither did I." whispered Kiba.

Sakura knocked on the door and Ino answered it, "Hello? Hi Sakura!" Ino said hugging Sakura.

'Hm, she brought Kiba…wonder what their gonna do? I should tell the not to have too much fun…Naw! Like Sakura would do that at her best friends house.' Ino thought.

Sakura saw Tenten, and Temari, and she thought 'this is gonna be good, no boys except for Kiba.'

Sakura and Kiba go in and have fun until, Ino said "Who wants to play spin the bottle?!" Sakura smacked her head with her hand.

Sakura grabbed Ino and whispered to her, "Ino there's noone here to kiss except us girls and Kiba."

"I know… you said you were bi right?" Ino asked. "Um, Ye but…" Sakura didn't get to finish. "Then what's the problem?" Said Ino. "Oh never mind!" Sakura said sitting next to Kiba and Tenten.

"Okay, who should spin the bottle first?" asked Ino.

"Hm, let Sakura!" suggested Temari while everyone was thinking.

Sakura's eyes went big, "Oh, no! Heh, let Temari go first!" said Sakura defensively while sweat dropping.

" Okay, then," she said spinning the bottle.

It spun and spun until it fell on Tenten, "Okay Tenten," Temari said. "Pucker up!"

"Okay!" Tenten said getting close to her face, their lips touched and Temari started to get turned on. Tenten and Temari moaned into each others' mouths, until it seemed for about an eternity, they broke and Tenten said, " Wow! Temari, how'd did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Oh, I've had to many boyfriends, lets just put it like that." said Temari licking her lips.

"Okay, Tenten," Ino said "your turn."

Tenten started to spin the bottle, and it landed on Sakura.

"Oh okay Sakura, pucker up!" Said Tenten.

Kiba's eyes went big like Sakura's did, "Um, Tenten, skip me… Please…" Said Sakura begging Tenten not to get any closer.

It was too late before Sakura could say anything more Tenten kissed her softly, Sakura had never kissed a girl before, so it felt kind of weird… When she kisses Kiba, he's lips are rough and power hungry, but Tenten's… they were so soft and light, nothing like Kiba's lips. She knew that Kiba was watching, so she decided to give him a show.

Kiba saw Sakura, wrap her arms around Tenten's neck and Tenten does the same thing…

Cliff hanger, I know… what do you think Tenten's reactions gonna be? What is Kiba's reaction gonna be? Review and find out….I'll be typing!


	7. Party Fever! Part 2

Hey everyone sorry I haven't typed in along time… but I'm gonna make up for it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"So, Kiba did you enjoy Kankuro's kiss?!" Asked Sakura laughing.

"No I didn't! I didn't expect him to actually do it… Anyway, do you know that your lips are soft!" Said Kiba blushing while putting his arm around her waist.

"Yeah I know…. I've been told that so many times that its not funny." Said Sakura getting into Kiba's car.

Kiba shuts her door and goes to the other side to drive her home. 'I wonder if I ask Kiba to stay with me will he? Gods! I love him so much, I want to be with him forever.' Sakura thought while taking Kiba's hand in hers.

Kiba pulls up to her driveway, "Are you okay Sakura? You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you feeling okay babe?" asks Kiba putting a hand on her forehead.

"Yea, I'm fine… Hey, Kiba?" Sakura asked. "Yes," "W…will yo… yo… you st… stay wi… with m… m… me?" Sakura stuttered out.

Kiba was a little shocked by the question, then he smiled and said " Yes, Sakura, I would love to stay with you." He takes her chin in his fingers and kisses her deeply, Sakura wraps her arms around his neck, Kiba wraps his arms around her waist holding her in place. Kiba licks her bottom lip begging for an entrance she moaned into his mouth, letting him enter her mouth. They kept like that until their lungs begged for air.

They pull away, and Kiba takes her inside, "Do you want me to help you move out or do you want me to move in?" Asked Kiba sitting on the couch with her.

" I want to move in with you." Said Sakura resting her head on his shoulder. Sakura thought ' I feel so alive when I'm with him… and what is he doing?'

Kiba had his hand on her side rubbing up and down making her slowly fall asleep, not knowing he had put her to sleep tried to kiss her he heard her whisper "Kiba, I… I w… wa… want y…y …you t… to lo… lo…love m… m… me, I… I w… w… wa…want y… you to to… to… touch m… m… me…" Kiba eyes went big, did she really say that? Oh my god! She did!

Cliffy! I know it's short but I can't type right now I have writers block, idea's welcome… I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to get it done within this month but I don't know, I'll try to write it out but I'm also trying to write/type an Inuyasha fan fiction as well, REVIEW, so all ideas are welcome and I'm out


End file.
